dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
IU
Perfil thumb|250px|IU *'Nombre:' 아이유 / IU *'Nombre real:' 이지은 / Lee Ji Eun *'Profesión:' Cantante, Compositora, Actriz y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 161.8cm *'Peso:' 47kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Gallo *'Familia:' Padres y hermano menor *'Agencia:' FAVE Entertainmet **Universal Music Japan ''(Japón) **Warner Music Taiwan (Taiwán) Dramas * My Ahjussi (tvN, 2018) * Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (SBS, 2016) * The Producers (KBS2, 2015) * Beautiful Man (KBS2, 2013) * Lee Soon Shin is the Best (KBS2, 2013) * Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012) cameo * Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) cameo * Dream High (KBS2, 2011) Temas para Dramas *''Pastel Crayon'' tema para Beautiful Man (2014) *''Beautiful Song'' tema para Lee Soon Shin is the Best (2013) *''Take My Hand'' tema para The Greatest Love (2011) *''Someday'' tema para Dream High (2011) *''Araro/ Wind Flower'' tema para Queen Seon Duk (2009) *''So You'' tema para 2009 Alien Baseball Team (2009) *''Danny boy'' tema para Paradise (2009) *''Fifth Finger'' tema para 19-Nineteen (2009) Películas *Real (2017) cameo *Sammy's Adventures 2 (2012) voz Programas de TV *Hyori's Home Stay (jTBC, 2017) *Happy Together 3 (KBS2, 2017) *Fantastic Duo 2 (SBS, 2017) *Flower Crew (SBS,2016) *Infinity Challenge - Music festival (MBC,2015) *Running Man (SBS, 2012) Ep. 76-77 *Music Bank (KBS, 2011) *Inkigayo como MC (SBS, 2011) *1 vs. 100 (KBS2, 2011) *Entertainment Broadcast – (Guerilla Date) (KBS, 2011) *Come to play – (MBC, 2011) *You Hee-Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS2, 2011) *E!TV Special como MC (SBS, 2011) *Running Man (SBS, 2011) *Strong Heart (SBS, 2011) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS2, 2011) *Kiss And Cry (SBS, 2011) *Welcome to the Show (SBS, 2011) *Good Sunday (SBS, 2010) *Game’s Star for You (MBC, 2010) *Starcraft 2 Global Star League (GomTV, 2010) *Heroes (SBS, 2010) *Starry Night (MBC) *Gom Music Chart (GomTV, 2009) Programas de Radio *Radio Star *Super Junior's Kiss the Radio *Chin Chin Radio *Maybee's Raise the Volume *Yoo In Na volume up Radio Anuncios *'2018: '''Samsung Card *'2018: Lotte Mongshell *'''2018: New Balance *'2018:' CNP Cosmetics *'2018:' Nature Collection *'2017:' Maxim Coffee *'2017:' Sony Korea *'2017:' Exorcist (Kakao Game) *'2017:' Gnal-N *'2017:' Kyung Dong Pharmaceutical *'2017:' My Home (Kakao Game) *'2017:' Cable TV *'2016:' Dewdrops *'2016:' Hyundai HCN *'2015:' UNIONBAY (Junto a Lee Hyun Woo) *'2015:' ISOI *'2014:' Hite Jinro Chamisol Soju *'2014 - 2015:' SBENU (Junto a Song Jae Rim) *'2014:' Sony MDR (Junto a Yoo Hee Yeol) *'2014:' Qdsuh *'2014:' Mexicana Chicken *'2014:' Nexon Dungeon & Fighter Knight *'2013:' Suddent Attack *'2013:' SK Telecom 11st *'2012:' Lemona *'2012:' Wave 3 *'2012:' Kyung Nam Pharm *'2012:' Nongshim’s Hooroorook Noodles! *'2012:' The Saem Cosmetic *'2012:' G by GUESS *'2011:' Le Coq Sportif Summer Collection *'2011:' Memories for the sea_for EXPO 2012 *'2011:' Bulgaris *'2011:' SKT 4G LTE HD *'2011:' Sansung Galaxi S2 *'2011:' S-Oil *'2011:' Home Plus *'2011:' Mexicana *'2011:' T-Store *'2011:' SanSung Galaxi S Hoppin *'2011:' 4G LTE Junto a Won Bin *'2011:' Unionbay Junto a Seo In Gook *'2010:'SK Telecom *'2010:' Mayijju *'2010:' Shu Uemura *'2010:' My Chew Videos Musicales *Yoon Hyun Sang - When Would It Be (2014) *K.Will - My Heart is Beating (2011) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Repackage' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Mini-Álbum Remake' 'Single' 'Single Digital' 'Single Promocional' 'Japón' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Single' 'Single Digital' 'Taiwán' 'Álbum' Colaboraciones *Sunwoo Jung A - C A T (2017) *Epik High - Love Story (2017) *Hyungdon & Daejun - Choice (2016) *Park Myung Soo & IU - Leon (2015) *Yoon Hyun Sang - When Would It Be (2014) *G.O.D. - Sing For Me (2014) *IU & Fiestar - Sea Of Moonlight - LOEN Summer Story (2012) *Wanted - Like You (2012) *Bizniz - SUGA LUV (Valentine Mix) (2011) *Seung Ri - I Know (2011) *Sung Si Kyung - It's You (2010) *Road for Hope - Seonmul (2010) *Let's go! (2010) *Run - Geudaeneun Yeppeoyo (2009) *3 of the Eye - 247 (2009) *Mighty Mouth - Hope (2009) *Suho - Wolhwasumok Geumtoir (2009) *Bizniz - Suga Luv (2009) Conciertos/Tours *'1st solo concert "Real Fantasy" 2012' **02 de Junio - Seúl, Corea del Sur **09 de Junio - Ulsan, Corea del Sur **16 de Junio - Jeonju, Corea del Sur **03 de Julio - Suwon, Corea del Sur **07 de Julio - Busan, Corea del Sur **14 de Julio - Daegu, Corea del Sur - Yonsei University *'"Moden Times" Concert 2013' **23 de Noviembre - Busan, Coreal del Sur **30 de Noviembre - Seúl, Coreal del Sur *'"One Step Closer...That Much More" Small Scale Concert 2014 ' **22, 23, 24, 25 de Mayo - Small Teatre **29, 30, 31 de Mayo - Small Teatre **01 de Junio - Small Teatre *"I&U in Beijing" Concert 2015 **20 de Diciembre - Beijing, China *"IU CHAT-SHIRE Encore" Concert 2015 **21 de Noviembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Hall **30 de Noviembre - Busan, Corea del Sur **06 de Diciembre - Daegu, Corea del Sur **13 de Diciembre - Gwangju, Corea del Sur **22 de Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur **30 y 31 de Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur *"I&U in Taipei" Concert 2016 **10 de Enero - Taipei, Taiwan *"Good Day China Tour 2016" **09 de Julio - Guangzho, China **16 de Julio - Changsh, China **23 de Julio - Nanjing, China **30 de Julio - Chongqing, China **31 de Julio - Wuhan, China **20 de Agosto - Chengdu, China **27 de Agosto - Shenzhen, China *'IU Concert 2016 "24 Steps In Hong Kong" ' **16 de Diciembre - Hong Kong *'2016 "24 Steps: One, Two, Three, Four" ' **3 y 4 de Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur * '2017 IU Tour Concert' **Noviembre 3 - Busan, Corea del Sur - Sajik Arena **Noviembre 11 - Gwangju, Corea del Sur - Universiade Stadium **Noviembre 25 - Hong Kong - Asian World Expo Hall 10 **Deciembre 3 - Seokwoo, Corea del Sur - Cultural Gymnasium **Deciembre 9 - Seoul, Corea del Sur - Jamsil Stadium **Diciembre 10 - Seoul , Corea del Sur - J''amsil Stadium'' Premios Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Eonju Middle School **Dongdug Girls High School *'Tiempo de entrenamiento:' 10 meses. *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Lengua Materna), Inglés (Medio), Chino (Básico) y Japonés (Básico) *'Club de Fans:' UAENA. *'Aficiones:' Leer libros y componer canciones. *'Instrumentos:' Tocar la guitarra, piano, batería y flauta. *'Mascota:' Bbukku (un perro de raza maltés). *Fue presidente estudiantil de su escuela Primaria Yangnam *IU decidió ser cantante cuando después de cantar en una competencia de su escuela, se sentía feliz de recibir el aplauso del público. *Ella comenzó a asistir a las audiciones,pero no la aceptaron; además, fue estafada por varias compañías de entretenimiento falsas. *Cuando IU estaba en su séptimo grado, su familia comenzó a tener problemas financieros debido al fracaso del proyecto de su padre. IU tuvo que vivir separada de sus padres en una habitación estudio con su abuela, el hermano menor y su primo durante un año y medio, en condiciones de gran pobreza. *Entre las agencias que audicionó en ese momento estaba JYP. Fue en el 1er National JYP Tour Audition, que tuvo lugar en Seúl en agosto de 2007 donde cantó la canción "Bubble Sisters" que fue finalmente seleccionada para darle la oportunidad de audicionar para la compañía. Ver vídeo. Sin embargo, al ser JYP centrado en la danza y música pop en lugar de baladas acústicas del estilo artístico de IU, falló la audición de JYP. Ella se fue para prepararse y debutar en un grupo femenino a través de Good Entertainment en octubre de 2007, pero al final terminó debutando como solista mediante Loen Entertainment luego que los planes del grupo femenino no resultaran. **Referente al tema, Park Jin Young, cabeza de JYP Entertainment, ha dicho: “Mi corazón duele cada vez que veo a IU”, refiriéndose a que la agencia dejó pasar el talento de la cantante. *Desde su debut, IU dijo que su sueño no es ser una cantante popular sino una artista en el sentido puro de la palabra y asegura que tiene vocación para lograr este objetivo *Para IU el significado de su nombre artístico es "la sensación de que se convierte en uno con la música". *IU compuso su primera canción ("Dreaming") a los 17 años para el drama Dream High, en el que ella actuó. *IU había dicho anteriormente que dos primas de ella vivían con su familia, incluso cuando las cosas se pusieron dificiles economicamente para la familia, cuando la fama la alcanzo y pudo comprar una casa nueva para sus padres, un fan le pregunto si sus primas todavía seguían viviendo con ellos, a lo que IU respondió: Por supuesto, ellas siempre han estado con nosotros. *Su reconocimiento como cantante se dio dos años después de debutar gracias a la canción "Good Day" por su capacidad de llegar a subir 3 octavas con su voz, lo que le dio a la canción una gran popularidad. *El siguiente año lanzo el exitoso álbum "Last Fantasy", 'en el que se encuentra la popular canción "You and I", que fue la mas descargada en el año de su lanzamiento y una de las mas exitosas en la historia de Corea. *El 18 de mayo del 2011 apareció en Mnet’s Idol Chart Show, un ranking de los Top 20 de ídolos en términos de ingresos personales y quedó en tercer lugar después de G-Dragon, Lee Seung Gi. *IU vio un fantasma cuando estaba grabando su canción “YOU&I”. Cuando vio a su manager caminando en la sala de grabación y lo siguió allí, se dio cuenta de que la sala de grabación estaba vacía. Le preguntó al ingeniero dónde estaba su manager, pero él respondió: “Sólo hemos estado dos personas”, aunque IU pensó que había estado con su manager hasta entonces. Un momento después, justo como el ingeniero lo había dicho, su manager salió de una habitación completamente diferente. Esto proujo un ataque de pánico en la cantante y tuvieron que parar momentáneamente la grabación. *El 10 de noviembre de 2012 IU accidentalmente publicó una foto personal con Eunhyuk de Super Junior en su cuenta de Twitter. La foto mostraba a IU en pijama y a Eunhyuk, quien al parecer no tenía camiseta. Aunque fue rápidamente eliminada, se convirtió en un gran tema en las noticias y comunidades online, las palabras “IU and Eunhyuk” fueron tendencia mundial en Twitter. Aunque hubo comentarios positivos de fans, también hubo muchas reacciones negativas hacia IU. En un comunicado oficial de LOEN Entertainment publicada en su cuenta de Twitter explicaron que la imagen fue tomada cuando Eunhyuk visitó a IU quien estaba muy enferma en ese entonces. IU accidentalmente reveló esta foto personal cuando estaba actualizando su cuenta de Twitter. IU y Eunhyuk han sido amigos cercanos y colegas desde el debut de IU. Por último, la compañía ofreció disculpas tanto a los fans de IU como de Eunhyuk y Super Junior y pidieron humildemente no hacer supuestos o difundir rumores falsos basados en este error. *En agosto del año 2014 IU y al actor Lee Hyun Woo estuvieron envueltos en rumores de noviazgo luego de que fueran captados por los paparazzi disfrutando de una noche de cine a altas horas de la noche, sin embargo ellos lo negaron, agregando que mantienen contacto y son muy buenos amigos. *En 2014 en el show "Healing Camp" (episodio 144) IU admitió que había estado en tratamiento por sus desordenes alimenticios (bulimia), entre lágrimas aseguro que aunque ahora estaba recuperada era un problema que la había aquejado desde el debut. *El 18 de mayo del 2011 aparece en Mnet’s Idol Chart Show, un ranking de los Top 20 de ídolos en términos de ingresos personales y quedó en tercer lugar después de G-Dragon y Lee Seung Ki. *Ha sido elegida como "La hermana pequeña de la nación de Corea" *El medio de comunicación local Dispatch informo que los cantantes IU y Jang Ki Ha (de la banda Jang Ki Ha and the Faces) han estado saliendo desde el 2013. Ellos han estado haciendo tiempo para verse a pesar de sus apretadas agendas.La agencia de IU, Loen Entertainment, declaró a través de un comunicado oficial que luego de hablar con IU, ellos pueden confirmar que los dos están en una relación. El 23 de enero de 2017 anunciaron que habían terminado su relación. *Su mini-álbum del 2015, ''Chat-shire, ''estuvo rodeado de varias controversias **La temática para la sesión fotográfica usaba en el mini álbum recibió varias críticas por ser similar a un concepto "lolita", uniéndose a la polémica de sexualizar al protagonista de "Zeze" y a las polémicas del momento referentes a Sulli, ex integrante de F(x) quien ha tenido críticas negativas por tomar fotos con un estilo lolita en el pasado. **La canción “'Zeze”, basada en la novela brasileña, “My Sweet Orange Tree” (“Mi Planta de Naranja Lima” en español), provocó polémica cuando algunos pensaron que la letra de la canción sexualizaba al personaje de 5 años del libro, esto debe en especial al malentendido de la parte donde IU representa el árbol que le habla al personaje y le dice "Climb up me". IU habló sobre esta controversia el 6 de noviembre, disculpándose y explicando: “Juro que no escribí una letra que sexualiza a un niño de cinco años. El Zeze presente en la letra es solo una parte que enfatiza el tema de la novela. Sin embargo, escuché que muchas personas se sintieron ofendidas y asustadas por mi letra. Este es mi error como escritora amateur”. En el número de diciembre de GQ, IU dijo referente al tema: “ha habido mucha discusión en torno a esta canción, y vi que muchas opiniones se estaban saliendo y que el tema de discusión en sí se estaba ampliando y honestamente, yo estaba agradecida, si bien hubo una gran cantidad de juicios sobre mi persona, fue una sorpresa para mí cuando la gente se expresó de forma cortés y centrada en el tema, independientemente de si criticaban o defendían. No quiero llegar a la conclusión de lo que está bien y está mal sobre la interpretación de la canción. Ya que mi propia libertad es importante, si quiero proteger esto, tengo que proteger lo que piense la gente de la canción. Me sigue gustando tanto la canción como antes de lanzarla. Si a la gente no le gusto por la letra de ‘Zezé’, tengo que aceptarlo sin atacar. Esto se debe a que la opinión y sentimientos de otras personas también existen; eso no quiere decir que se pueda concluir diciendo que soy una pedófila. Hay una diferencia entre la interpretación de una canción y la crítica hacia la persona”. **Dongnyok Publishing, la compañía editorial para “My Sweet Orange Tree” en Corea y provocó atención nacional (e incluso global) por la canción de IU el 5 de noviembre cuando expresó su desagrado por la presentación sexual del personaje principal en el libro, Zeze, en la canción de IU, escribiendo: “Zeze es un niño de cinco años de edad, quien está herido por el abuso que recibe de su familia. Con sus palabras, ‘¿por qué los niños deben crecen?’, él hace que muchos lectores lloren”. La compañía también expresó desagrado por la interpretación de Zeze en la portada del álbum de IU, la cual muestra al personaje usando medias de red y sentado con pose algo femenina. En muestras previas del dibujo que hizo IU para la portada de su álbum, muestra que IU dibujó a un Zeze de manera minimalista sentado en un álbum. sin embargo la portada final fue dibujada por otro artista y el estilo de la ilustración modificada. Después de esto Dongnyok Publishing ofreció disculpas públicas a través de su página de Facebook diciendo: “Nos disculpamos por no respetar la diversidad en interpretación. Publicamos el comentario anterior debido a que fuimos sacudidos por la nueva interpretación que diferente de la intención original del autor y nuestra. Por favor tómenlo como una opinión entre muchas”. Concluyeron con: “Humildemente escucharemos y aceptaremos las opiniones diversas que nos expresen. Agradecemos por la atención mostrada, y continuaremos publicando libros que contribuirán a que el mundo sean mejor lugar” **La canción titulada “'Twenty-Three'” fue acusada de hacer sampling a la canción de Britney Spears "Gimme more ". Loen Entertainment, respondió a las acusaciones diciendo: “Nos enteramos de éste problema el fin de semana. Confirmamos que el compositor que arregló la canción usó un sample de voces que él compró en el pasado. El origen de las voces es incierto así que contactamos a la agencia de Britney Spears para confirmar si es o no su voz. Queremos disculparnos por no ser meticulosos durante el proceso de creación del álbum y por preocupar a los fans. Queremos agradecerles y disculparnos con los fans de Britney Spears que señalaron el asunto. *El 22 de febrero de 2017, se reportó una donación de IU al fondo de becas de su alma mater. La beca basada en la necesidad fueron otorgadas a cuatro estudiantes de la escuela, quienes recibieron cada uno 5 millones de wones (aproximadamente $4,400). Esto cubrió las cuotas de admisión universitaria y los costos de matrícula para los primeros semestres de los estudiantes en la universidad. Además, la cantante ha estado donando 10 millones de won (aproximadamente $8,600) anualmente durante un par de años a su alma mater para financiar las mejoras generales de la escuela. *En la emisión del 30 de abril del 2017 del programa “Yoo Hee Yeol’s Sketchbook” donde se preparó preparó un montaje en video de los momentos más memorables de las primeras apariciones de IU en el programa, incluyendo el momento en el que su voz tocó una nota equivocada en medio de una canción. IU compartió: “El doctor me dijo que la estructura de mis cuerdas vocales no permite que mi voz salga desafinada, realmente no canto notas fuera de tono a menudo, así que nunca podré olvidar ese día”. *En mayo del 2017, Sus fans en honor del cumpleaños de la cantante realizaron un proyecto de la comunidad, donde 50 de sus fans ayudaron a pintar un mural en un barrio tradicional. Aunque IU no pudo asistir al significativo evento, proporcionó comida a todos los que asistieron y visitó el lugar después del evento. *En mayo del 2017, durante un reciente episodio de “Well Done Again Today” de Dingo Studios, IU le regaló un micrófono a una afortunada fan que tenía sueños de convertirse en cantante. El micrófono ha sido un tema candente en las comunidades en línea debido a su precio de 3 millones de won (aproximadamente $ 2,600). Junto con el micrófono, IU también le regaló a su fan algunos parches de alivio de dolor muscular, un par de auriculares y un cuaderno de cuero firmado por ella. *El 10 de junio del 2017, IU apareció en el escenario de la primera presentación de la gira mundial de G-Dragon “ACT III, M.O.T.T.E” en el Estadio de la Copa Mundial Sangam en Seúl. IU y G-Dragon cantaron juntos la canción de IU, “Palette” y hablaron un poco en el escenario. Él reveló que IU le envió un extraño regalo por “Palette”. “Ayudé a IU luego que ella me pidiera una colaboración y me regaló un refrigerador. Me pregunto porqué me envió un refrigerador y descubrí que estaba lleno de botellas de suju envueltas con un cartel de mi rostro", luego IU cantó la parte femenina de “Missing You” de G-Dragon antes de irse del escenario. *En julio del 2017 IU abrió su club de fans oficialmente, 9 años después de su debu. Su agencia, FAVE Entertainment, anunció la apertura de membresias para el club de fans de IU, “'UAENA'”. Los fans pudieron comprar su membresía entre el 17 de julio y el 6 de agosto. *El 1º de septiembre de 2017, su agencia, Fave Entertainment, anunció: “IU lanzará un nuevo álbum titulado ‘Flower Bookmark 2’ a mediados de septiembre”. El próximo álbum de remake de IU está siendo lanzado aproximadamente tres años después desde su primer remake, “Flower Bookmark”, en el 2014. IU se acercó a los artistas directamente para pedir permiso para rehacer sus canciones prometiendo mantener su integridad original; lo cual sorprendió a los otros artistas, quienes alabaron en diferentes entrevistas su dedicación por conservar la integridad de las obras de estos y su atención y consideración hacia los artistas veteranos del álbum. *El 18 de septiembre del 2017 reveló la canción “'Autumn Morning'” como un regalo sorpresa para sus fans como celebración de su noveno aniversario y como adelanto para su nuevo álbum remake, el cual está programado para su liberación el 22 de septiembre. A las 12:00 del 18 de septiembre KST, “Autumn Morning” se ubicó en la cima de las listas de tiempo real de los seis mayores sitios musicales coreanos: Genie, Bugs, Mnet y Soribada. *El 19 de septiembre, “Autumn Morning” ocupó el primer lugar en las principales listas musicales debutando con un "Real time All Kill", posteriormente consiguiendo un Perfect All Kill (PAK). El 22 de octubre lanzo oficialmente su álbum "Flower Bookmark 2" (en forma digital) , y la canción principal "Sleep rainy night" también se ubico en primer lugar en las principales listas musicales. *El 24 de septiembre de 2017, Fave Ent. anuncio que el álbum físico de IU seria pospuesto hasta mediados de Octubre (originalmente iba a ser lanzado al mercado el 25 de setiembre) **Aunque originalmente se dijo que el álbum habia sido pospuesto por problemas técnicos, la verdadera razón fue que la canción "With a determined heart to forget you" de Kim Kwang Seok , la cual se iba incluir como title track (canción principal) de su nuevo álbum , pero después de que 2 días antes de su lanzamiento se sindicara a la esposa del fallecido cantante como asesina de él y su hija , IU decidió retirar la canción de su álbum al pensar que las regalías podrían ir a parar a manos equivocadas. IU tuvo que tomar esta difícil decisión a muy pocos días del lanzamiento de su álbum y hacerse cargo de los cambios como productora del álbum . Esto no solo le generó un gasto económico (100 Millones de wons) sino que también tuvo que retrasar el álbum físico, reestructurar las canciones, reemplazar la canción principal , reimprimir el álbum y remover la canción del disco. **Ya se había filmado un MV para la canción "'''With a determined heart to forget you" , los fans esperan que IU pueda revelar la canción y el MV una vez todo se haya solucionado. IU dijo que le apenaba mucho esta situación ya que esta canción era muy especial para ella y había venido trabajando en ella desde inicios de año. *IU realizó su fan meeting para celebrar su noveno aniversario y explicó las razones por las que no pudo realizar las copias físicas de su álbum y se disculpo con sus fans por no poder mantener su promesa con ellos. “En abril, esa canción fue una de las primeras que elegí para ‘Flower Bookmark 2’. En el último álbum de ‘Flower Bookmark’ incluí la canción ‘Flower’, porque he sido fan de Kim Kwang Seok durante mucho tiempo y quería incluir su canción en ésta también. Sin embargo, después de leer las noticias recientes con interés y pensar en ello durante mucho tiempo, decidí no incluir la canción en este álbum. Pensé que sería difícil tratar este tema como una canción y la gente podría sentir emociones que no están relacionadas con la canción mientras la escuchan y podrían sentirse incómodos. Es una canción que he apreciado mucho por lo que es aún más lamentable. Quiero lanzar oficialmente esta canción en tiempos mejores, cuando todo el mundo pueda disfrutarla con un corazón feliz”. Ademas les prometió que hará todo lo posible para que tengan el álbum en sus manos en poco tiempo. *En Octubre del 2017, IU le concedió un deseo a una afortunada fan de cantar en su boda. Ella presentó una solicitud a Dingo Music, pidiendo una cantante para aparecer en la boda de su hermana mayor y cantar una canción de felicitación para su día especial. IU cantó “Everyday With You” y “First Love”.Una vez terminada la ceremonia, la pareja pudo conocer personalmente a IU. Ella los felicitó por su boda y regaló a los recién casados pijamas, vino y vasos de vino. La novia admitió que no habían preparado pijamas y IU estaba encantada de que ella llegara a dar algo que ellos necesitaban. *“'''Flower Bookmark 2” se ganó el puesto número 5 en la lista top de álbumes internacionales de Billboard, dándole reconocimiento por sus canciones “Autumn Morning” y “Sleepless Rainy Night”. *Apareció como invitada especial en el concierto en solitario de G-Dragon en Taiwán y Seoul como parte de su gira mundial, “ACT III : MOTTE” donde interpretó “Palette” y “Missing You” junto a él. *Durante su tour de conciertos en 2017, IU tuvo como invitados a: DEAN, Epik High, Khalil Fong, Zico, G-Dragon y PSY. *El 6 de enero del 2018 lanzo un remake de la canción "With a determined heart to forget you" , en conmemoracion a la muerte del cantante Kim Kwang Seok. "Como fan y amante de su música, me gustaría expresar mi respeto y recuerdo a Kim Kwang Seok ,con esta hermosa canción cantada con toda mi sinceridad" *IU se convirtio en la primera artista femenina en obtener el premio a "Mejor Productor" en los Gaon Chart Music Awards. Enlaces * Sitio Web Oficial * Facebook * Instagram * V LIVE * Canal de YouTube * Fan Cafe (Daum) * Twitter Galería IU.jpg IU2.jpg IU3.jpg IU4.jpg IU5.jpg IU6.jpg IU7.jpg IU8.jpg Videografía 'Corea' IU(아이유) Lost Child|Lost Child IU (아이유) Boo MV|Boo IU(아이유) Hey (Rock Ver.)|Hey (Rock Ver.) IU(아이유) Marshmallow|Marshmallow IU (아이유) Good Day (좋은 날) MV|Good Day IU (아이유) Only I Didn't Know|Only I Didn't Know IU(아이유) Only I Didn't Know|Only I Didn't Know (IU Ver.) IU & Yoo Seungho - Believe in Love|Believe in Love 'Japón' IU(아이유) Good Day Japanese Version|Good Day (Japanese Ver.) IU(아이유) You & I (Japanese Version)|YOU&I (Japanese Ver.) IU(아이유) Beautiful Dancer|Beautiful Dancer IU - Monday Afternoon|Monday Afternoon Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:FAVE Entertainment Categoría:LOEN Entertainment Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:Universal Music Categoría:Warner Music Taiwan Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2008 Categoría:JDebut2011 Categoría:KMC